


Hungry Dogs

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Dream Pack Adam AU [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Pack Adam AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, K and Proko are childhood friends, Not Beta Read, Other, Relationship Study, Swearing, Threats of Violence, bc kavinsky's dad is an asshole, gun use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Prokopenko was smart, but having him watching his back didn't make Kavinsky feel any more secure.Quite on the contrary.





	Hungry Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Prokopenko's and K's relationship study because I am sick of the fandom treating Prokopenko like he's K's sex doll. so choke on that (actually pls don't)

Honest to god, Kavinsky wouldn't be able to tell how did he end up in this situation.

Or maybe, he could.

 

It started in the way everything started for him-with Prokopenko. They met first thing when his mother-his shell of a mother-took him away from Bulgaria, somewhere where his father's rage couldn't find them.

Kavinsky was a skinny little thing, distrustful and rude, hollow eyed in a way no child should be. He met Prokopenko while wandering on the streets, other boy pale and lanky, just as thin as Kavinsky if not even more. There was something in him. Sharp. Kavinsky liked it.

 

When at the age of 11 his father tracked them down and beat both him and his mother black and blue, when he woke up frozen from the neck down for the first time, with a dull flimsy switchblade cold on his stomach, Kavinsky knew.

 

The look in Prokopenko's eyes was hungry. He looked at the blade in awe, mouth slack with joy.

“What else can you bring?”, he whispered.

“Everything”, Kavinsky grinned.

 

And finally, at the age of 19 it was true.

 

Kavinsky was satisfied with the way it was only him and Prokopenko, but Proko had a habit of collecting strays. He'd know, he was the first one. Jiang and Skov were amusing, Jiang staying back when Skov barreled face first into things. Swan was a stone wall, their brake and someone on the outside to bail them out. But Prokopenko was hungry. He wanted a pack. He wanted wolves, pet monsters.

Kavinsky saw the way Prokopenko always stayed one step back, letting him take the spotlight and attention. It was a delibarate move to remove himself from the front, but Prokopenko was smart and having him watching his back didn't make Kavinsky feel any more secure.

Quite on the contrary.

 

When Adam came along Prokopenko went crazy. Kavinsky had to admit, Adam was something else. Something he saw in himself. The fight they got into over him left Kavinsky shaken and pale.

 

_Prokopenko held a gun to Kavinsky's head, his smile cold and condescending. Kavinsky, for all times he remembered his father doing the same, for the first time he fears for his fucking life._

“ _Proko, man, what the fuck”, he chokes out._

_Prokopenko grins wider, feral. “Come on K, you've done the same thing so many times, what makes you so afraid?”_

_They both know what._

_Kavinsky goes white and his breath breaks into staccato pants, “Proko-”_

“ _Shhhh”, Prokopenko hisses, “sweet dreams”._

_There's a loud bang and Kavinsky feels his heart drop to his stomach when Prokopenko cackles, but he doesn't feel any pain so he opens his eyes. He didn't even know he closed them. Prokopenko is standing in front of him, eyes alight with giddiness and something more dangerous as he cackles. There's a bullet hole next to Kavinsky's head and he feels nauseous._

_Prokopenko clicks the safety back on and smiles. “Don't get too cocky. They're not yours”, and he leaves._

_Kavinsky slides down the wall, breath escaping him in one huge heave._

 

After that Kavinsky keeps his distance.

 

Adam had Prokopenko by the face. Kavinsky wasn't sure Parrish even knew what power he held over Prokopenko. He hoped he didn't. Because things Prokopenko was ready to do had Kavinsky feel the same terror he felt before he escaped his father's grasp. Because he came to realise that his sense of security that came with having someone at his back was false. Because even if he could escape from his father he couldn't escape from Prokopenko. Because without Prokopenko he was alone. Prokopenko was really the one connecting all of them, he was the one that sought out and brought together all their strays, because it wasn't his pack as people thought, _it was Prokopenko's._

And Prokopenko belonged to no one.

 

The mix of bass and drugs makes Kavinsky buzz pleasantly. He can't really see more than blurry outlines and that's just the way he likes to feel. He can't feel Prokopenko's eyes on his back which means he got busy with Adam, but he can however make out Skov's screeching howls in the distance and without a doubt, Jiang is with him as well. Either that, or he's locked in his car in a cloud of grey smoke. He barely feels someone push into his car and into his lap, throwing their hands around his neck, lips pressing to his throat. He closes his eyes and goes through the motions, his heart rate only rising when they are both reaching their end, choked groans and damp panting. They leave him with a satifsied smile, his back clawed to ribbons and fog still over his eyes.

 

He pointedly ignored Swan's concerned looks next day, but took the coffee offered to him. He didn't drink coffee and Swan knew that, but none of them mentioned it.

Jiang stumbled downstairs, rumpled and bleary eyed from sleep, hands extended in front of him to catch the eventual fall or an unnoticed object. He bumped into Swan, clutching the fabric of his shirt and made a sound between a buzz and a mumble. Swan chuckled, but obediently headed towards the kitchen acting as Jiang's guidance. They talked quietly, Swan's deep voice albeit quiet, echoeing through the house. It was a rare ocurrence for Kavinsky to be home and quiet at the same time while being concious. First time for everything, he thought bitterly.

Jiang ended up falling asleep on the couch again and Swan settled on another one, sparing Kavinsky a single look before falling into another book.

 

He stumbled upon Prokopenko in the middle of the night, cursing as he already bumped into the doorframe before. Prokopenko was sitting on the armchair, legs hanging over the armrest, cradling a cup of something in his hands.

“You're not sleeping?”, he asked.

Kavinsky snarled and threw himself on the sofa, “you fucking know I' m not”.

“Uh-huh”, Prokopenko murmured, “how do you dream without sleeping?”.

“You know how”, Kavinsky repeated, “You know everything”.

“I do, don't I”, Prokopenko sighed. He squirmed around facing Kavinsky, not looking up from his mug.

“What do you want man”, Kavinsky rasped. He was tired.

Prokopenko shurgged, “I don't know. If I knew I'd ask you to dream it for me”.

“Your own little miracle maker”, Kavinsky snarled, upper lip curling around the word.

Prokopenko huffed out a laugh, relaxing, “of course. I picked you up for something, right?”, he grinned, but his eyes stayed malicious.

“You always liked to play with stray dogs”, Kavinsky mused, “now you have your own pack”.

“Hungry dogs are never loyal”, Prokopenko dismissed, “but I guess they stopped being hungry some time ago”.

“Did you?”, Kavinsky asked.

“No. Never.”, Prokopenko smirked and got up. “Get some sleep, Swan is getting worried. Don't make Swan worried, Joseph”.

Kavinsky barely surpressed a flinch.

Prokopenko noticed.

“Sweet dreams K”, he whispered, “sweet dreams”.

 

 

Kavinsky didn't get a blink of sleep.

 

 


End file.
